Enquete Comente também! ý
by Niyama
Summary: Enquetes para saber mais sobre seus gosto com os anime! Enquete II ON e Respostas para as pessoas que mandaram reviews para a Enquete I
1. Chapter 1

Olá pessoas felizes o/...[diferente de mim!]

Ontem 27/02/2009 eu entrei em depressão! o senhor Kishimoto tratou de fazer com qe a hinata se declarasse para o Naruto!

Sabe? eu gostava da Hinata... Mais agr... espero qe ela morra [peço desculpas aos fãs dela!]!

Eu estou faendo essa enquete para saber o que vocês acham, espero obter respostas!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não pertence, pois se me pertencesse a Hinata estaria junto com a Sakura _queimando_ no **quinto dos infernos**! e Naruto e Sasuke estariam felizes...para sempre!

**Enquete**

1º Você acompanha o mangá?

2º Concorda com minha afiramação? Porque?

3º Odeia/ama a Hinata? Porque? ¬¬

4º Acha que ela sobrevive? Você fica feliz ou triste?

5º Acha que o Naruto vai namorar com ela?

6ºAprovo o namoro deles? ¬¬

7º Acha que a Hinata tem que morrer?

8º Ficou em depressão ao ver a cena de sua declaração?

9º Prefere Sasunaru?

10º Como seria o final perfeito para Naruto [anime]?

11º Nõ acompanha o mangá e está em estado de choque ao ler essa enquete?

Bom, ai esta a minha enquete!

Isso não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, serve apenas para eu saber sua opinião!

Pois a minha é morte certa pra Hinata!

Ps.: Desculpa magoar os fãs dela! Mas esses são meus sentimentos em relação a ela!

Obrigado por ler!

Mereço respostas de vocês?


	2. Coisitas

Olá o/ eu vim responder umas perguntas:

1ª Me perguntaram se eu vou responder os reviews... SIM EU IREI \o/

2ª Como vocês sabem, que eu fi essa enquete apenas para um fim divertido e pra saber a opinião de vocês, mas tem alguem que não se identificou que disse assim:

''Nome: alguem q ama a hinata

Review:

1-acompanho

2-nao,por causa da resposta seguinte

3-AMO

4-Acho,fico MTO feliz

5-tbm acho

6-aprovo totalmente

7-NAO

8-nao,achei LINDO

9-NAO e é uma coisa q nem vai acontecer(desculpa te decepcionar,mas é a mais pura realidade)

10-Naruto ao lado de Hinata segurando um,ou dois ou mais filhinhos lindos!

11-nao preciso responder

Uma perguntinha agora:VC le o mangá?Por que, se lesse,deveria saber q Naruto NAO É YAOI e essa enquete é inútil.''

Nada contra as pessoa qe gostam do Casal NaruHina, eu só acho qe cada um tem um gosto, e nessa enquete eu descobri o gosto de todos até agr, e sabe, por mais que alguns gostem de SasuSaku ou SasuNaru (casal que eu amo¹) ou NaruHina ou Gaanaru (eu li e adorei a sua ideia =X), ou qualquer outro casal, cada um tem seu gosto, e quem é meu humilde ser para contrariar o gosto de vocês?

Eu não estou contrariando ninguem, nada disso, e eu sei que é quase ou melhor -impossivel- ter yaoi no anime, mas eu não estou atrapalhando ninguem sonhando estou? Você deixou de ser feliz com meu humilde gosto?

"Alguem q ama a Hinata" Se você achou a enquete inutil era só você não responde-la, pois eu não lembro de ter ameaçado você para você fazer a enquete...

Como eu ja disse não estou julgando ninguem (quem sou eu né?); eu apenas estou fazendo isso para conhecer melhor os gostos das pessoas. Desculpa te desapontar, mas você definitivamente não precisa chamar a enquete de inutil, pois isso não é verdade, e se fosse você definitivamente não deveria ter se dado o trabalho de te-la respondido.!

3ª Obrigado a todos que responderam a enquete, to adorando receber sua reviews *-* eu me sinto tão chique com tudo isso de review em tão pouco tempo!^^

Continuem mandando que eu responderei sim todas as reviews, só por favor não chamem minha enquete de inutil .


	3. Respostas e Enquete II

Respondendo a** ENQUETE.**

Após exatamente 20 semanas, eu criei vergonha na cara e vim responder a enquete, e é claro, como eu adorei essa vou fazer OUTRA baseada é claro em ANIME! *--*

Mas antes, respondendo:

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Namizaki Shibo**

U-hul adorei, melhor AMAY saber que você está comigo!  
E tenho que falar, Naruto não vai descobrir que ama o Sasuke...  
ELE já sabe! Tá na cara!  
Até minha prima de 7 anos sabe. (induzindo criancinhas...)

Sim, eu odeio também a Sakura... e espero que ela morra!  
Muahahaha!

É... a Hinata não morreu, MAS eu sei que não vai ter um final feliz... não com o Naruto... pode ser com o Neji, que já ta na cara que ele gosta dela!

Obrigado por responder!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**SammySam**

'Vuduzar' shuahsauhuashuashus,  
pensei em fazer isso também... mas o centro de macumba tava fechado /apanha!  
E não fique muito na depre, pois EU tenho certeza que Naruto fica sozinho, mas NÃO com a Hinata nem a Sakura!  
(a tia lá do centro de macumba me garantiu. Galinha preta tarda, mais não falha! Hsuahsauhasuhsauhsaushau)

Obrigado pelo review! (e _o negocio de macumba é brincadeira viu!?_)

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Guih!**

Sim... pensando assim, eu também acho que ela poderia ser feliz com qualquer um (Adoro um bom NejiHina *--*)  
Eu lendo essa parte do: '_fica engraçadíssima quando cora_' me lembrei de um episódio ai no Naruto classic, não sei se você vai lembrar, mas é um que a Hinata, o Kiba e o Shino vão visitar a Kurenai e o Naruto que estão no hospital, ai Naruto fica de cabeça pra baixo na frente da porta, bem na hora que a Hinata entra... shuahuahasuhsusu euri muito nessa parte, quando ela deu uma de Zidane no Naruto... Caras, ela ficou mais vermelha que o cabelo do Gaara!  
Sim, você e muitos fãs estão felizes, ELA sobreviveu... mas não apareceu pra eu ver no que vai dar aquela confissão ¬¬  
Namorar com o Naruto, eu realmente não sei se vai... (acho meio impossível namoro nesse anime...)  
Você citou o Itachi... AHHH ITACHI... AMO ele... queria tanto ele vivo... mas ele iria morrer de qualquer jeito... e acho injusto acusarem o Sasuke, sendo que o próprio Madara disse que o Itachi só estava vivendo com os remédios, e se o Sasuke demorasse ele iria morrer sozinho...  
No seu 'Final perfeito' de Naruto, você só acertou que o Kakashi-sensei e a Shizune ressuscitaram... Mas ai já ta bãum...

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Kuchiki Rin**

Como você é malvada... Existe morte pior que a da Sakura queimando lá em baixo?  
Eu respondo... SIM! A visão pior é tendo uma Gmagazine do Orochimaru no mês de Setembro! (imagina...)  
Sim, ela sobrevive, e o Neji, NÃO fica sozinho \o/ Bom pra ele!  
Não, ele NÃO pode namorar com ela... e nessa de preconceito, ele da um jeito do mesmo modo que ele conseguiu fazer com que o povo de konoha reconhecesse ele!  
SasuNaru na Cabeça e no coração!  
Não, viver sozinha e isolada não... como eu sou boazinha, eu deixo ela com o Neji... Você aprova?  
Sim, aquele 'segredo' que ninguém sabia, foi o cumulo quando ela disse. Eu pensei que fosse dizer de um jeito mais legal... Mas, fazer o que...  
Talvez sonho te mate... mas de felicidade... :D é só acompanharmos o mangá (y)  
Que bom que gostou da enquete, se prepare que lá em baixo tem outra com um assunto Mara... só que agora sobre...

Obrigado pelo Review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Uchiha Saya**

Namoro, eu não sei não...  
Mas, sustente suas esperanças :D eu sustento as minhas não é mesmo? ^^  
Sim, InoGaara é fofo, e tudo... mas eu acho meio difícil (embora eu ame o casal!)

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Aiko N.S**

Inferno é mesmo pouco pra Sakura... eu fui muito boazinha com ela! E SIM! SasuNaru e NejiHina Rulez!  
Isso que você falou da Hinata, me lembrou da cena da cachoeira... naquela época eu gostava dela... gostava mesmo... acho que até aceitava um NaruHina...  
Pois suas duvidas acabaram, ela sobreviveu! (kakashi-sensei também *o*)  
Bom, cara de espanto até eu faria... Mas lembre-se, a primeira vez que ele soltou liberou a raposa foi quando achou que o Sasuke estava morto, então... Sasuke é o maior responsável de tudo com o Naruto!  
Ahh, meu Uke preferido também!  
Se arriscar pelo Naruto... até eu, mas fazer o que... tava longe de Konoha aquele dia...  
Você quase acertou no final, mas na verdade, quem ressuscita a cambada inteira é o Pain, fala sério, eu choquei... (Podia ser a Sakura em coma, e não a Tsunade...)

AHHH, obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**VioletaNegra**

Coragem ein?! Desde o primeiro... Até que eu tentei, mas não deu certo .-.  
Duas, já fui fã dela também... mas as más experiências me curaram...  
Meu ódio amenizou, depois que eu li aquela entrevista *-*  
A baixo os INUTEIS, em experiência um certo loiro da minha sala (sabes quem é né?!), não querendo a morte dele, só que ele seja mais útil...  
Vudu rulez! Sim, Naruto pertence a Sasuke e Kishimoto só tem o Anime!  
Você é sado masoquista? Querendo que ela sofra mais... Tu é das minhas!  
Sim... podia, mas ta vivinha da silva, e falou ainda tudo pro Naruto ¬¬ MALDITA HINATA!  
Um viva pro SasuNaru!  
Ahh, meu sonho de Yaoi perfeito irá se realizar!

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Chibi Mari-chan**

Sabe, eu também achava que estava no fim, mas quem diria, ainda tem mais coisa...  
Figurante? AMAY o termo!  
Ah, ela não morreu ¬¬ MAS o Kakashi também não... PELO MENOS, tivemos um conforto não é mesmo?  
eu realmente espero que não namorem...**  
**Prefiro MIL vezes ela com o Neji, é mais fofo...  
Como eu já disse lá em cima, NO STRESS, ela sobrevive, mas o Kakashi /gato/ também!  
Aquilo não foi uma declaração, pareceu mais um número de circo mal feito!  
Ahhhh, ele agarrando o Naruto, e eu você, e mais um monte de fãgirls de Yaoi Sasunaru, chorando de emoção *--*

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**nanetys**

Hm, afirmação legal, NaruGaa é fofo!  
Ah, das garotas, eu sempre gostei mais da Temari e da Tenten... mas, a Hinata, é legalzinha do jeito dela... eu pelo menos acho...  
Sim, ele sempre me impressiona, fico sempre CHOCADA com cada mínimo detalhe... (quem diria Zetsu não é esquizofrênico, ele apenas é duas pessoas!)  
Sim, como já disse em várias reviews, NejiHina é fofo, NaruGaa também!  
No, No, Sasuke morreu não /baba/ ele vem pra mim então! ;D  
OrochimaruSasuke? Num me mata eu aceito em acesso um SasukeNicolle, concorda?  
Sim, Todos os Akatsukis vivinhos! É Mara! *--*

Obrigado pela review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Luna Stuart**

Pra falar a verdade, se não morreram até agora, não morrem mais... eu acho...  
Eu também adorava a Hinata, e tudo começou no examo chuunin /lembrando/ ahh, tanto tempo...  
Eu realmente não sei se vai parecer algum casal nesse anime... (se é difícil os héteros, imagina um Yaoi .-.)  
E ela não morreu... MAS o Kakashi também não *--*  
FICOU EM DEPRESSÃO? Choquei... mas você não gosta do casal? Ficou porque muié?  
Pain morreu X.X AH, eu tinha começado a gostar dele...

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Manda-chan43**

Ah, nem rola, o Itachi iria morrer de qualquer jeito (embora eu goste dele), a única coisa que aconteceu foi que... o Sasuke acelerou esse processo... E Itachi só estava se mantendo vivo pra ser morto pelo Sasuke... Ahh, eu adoro o Itachi... e o Sasuke também, tanto que agora ele está atrás de vingança por um dia ter sentido no dever de fazer vingança (?)  
Eu também odeio a Sakura, você percebeu? E a Hinata, eu acho impossível, alguém ser que nem ela, é fora da realidade e muito superficial.!  
Eu também, espero sinceramente que ela não fique com o Naruto... iria me deixar VEEEERY feliz...  
Sim, bem longe do anime :D  
Não, ele não pode deixar eles juntos... é antiético!  
Naruto mudará Sasuke!  
Claro, o final TEM que ser assim! Sasuke é um objeto de adoração de Naruto, os dois VÃO ficar juntos! Não sou eu que digo (sou eu sim!) são os astros!

Obrigado pela review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Kinha Oliver**

É ó-b-v-i-o que Sakura não merece o Sasuke... e SasuHina, me desculpe, mas é meio impossível, eles nunca se falaram... Mas é fofo esse casal *--* Ahh, eu gosto de casais assim...  
Eu também acho, um mal-humorado, e uma tímida, daria certo...  
Sim, ela sobrevive. Você está feliz, ou triste?  
Eu acho que ela não merece ele... Mas... nada contra sua opinião, PELOAMORDEDELS, não me interprete mal!  
Sim, esses dois casais são bons... Mas prefiro SasuNaru... embora um leve SasuHina, me faça bem...  
=OO Naruto morrendo? Coitado, mas sabe... eu já pensei nesse fim também... é provável... EU acho! /prontofalay!

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**jalalala~ (y)**

Você tem um coração bom... mas o kishimoto não... ela sobreviveu! OMG, mas o Kakashi também! U-HUUL!  
Como seria esse social dela? õ.ô  
chegou uns 10 e sobreviveu... eu fiquei mais preocupada com o Kakashi sensei...  
Eu acho que não, Naruto fica com Sasuke, já conversei com o Kishimoto!  
YAOI RULEZ! Ò.Ó9  
Eu me deprimi, e agora o cantinho escuro da casa é só meu...  
YAOI RULEZ²!  
Adoray seu final, simples e direto, e é claro, com um bom, yaoi!

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Paty-kon-chan**

Sim... até você está certa, a Sakura praticamente pendurou uma melancia pra ser notada pelo Sasuke. E eu realmente nem sei se vai mudar os sentimentos do Naruto pela Hinata...  
Sim, ela foi a primeira que reconheceu o Naruto...e por eu me pergunto se é mesmo amor... Já que, o que ela sente por ele, pode ser simplesmente admiração com uma pitada de amor... Aff, seilá.  
=OOO ela está vivinha, e o Kakashi também, eu to vibrando! \o/  
Acho que a Sakura ainda gosta do Sasuke (infelizmente...) só que o carinho dela pelo Naruto está aumentando... pra mim, a Sakura sente pelo Naruto, a mesma que a Hinata sente... (opinião minha de doida...)  
Tsunade e Madara juntos? Tem fic assim? Achei interessante, quero ler! *-*

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Sabaku no Hime

Será que o Naruto da um fora nela? Eu estou realmente curiosa...  
Então e você estamos torcendo para ele não namorar ela, e amém!  
Eu acho essa sua escolha de pares interessante... Mas, agora é esperar o que o Tio kishimoto irá fazer...

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Inu**

Ó Deus, eu te deixei em estado de choque...? Desculpa...  
E sim, ela se declarou para ele, e ele bem... eu não lembro o que aconteceu... (não lembro de coisas desagradáveis...)  
E sim, SASUNARU RULEZ!

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Pequena Perola**

Talvez ele perceba sim... Mas acho que só depois de salvar o Sasuke, ele ta muito vidrado nisso!  
Cara, você é vidente? Aconteceu bem o que você disse... Faz parte do Project Naruto Plus? Se sim, me convide o/  
Será mesmo? Que eles vão ficar juntos? Pelo que vooc disse, faz sentido... Veremos!  
PAROU DE ACOMPANHAR O ANIME? Ahh, mas me diz que você vai pelo menos assistir o Kakashi Gaiden... tenho certeza que vai Mara *--*

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Uzumaki-Ayame-chan**

Você se da bem? Fico feliz então... E ela é estúpida por quê? õ.ô  
E porque você se bem se ela se der bem? Cara, boiei! (raciocínio lento...)  
Sim, eu li sua fic, e entendi... depressão na certa!  
ShsuahsauhsuahusahuH, sim, irá afetar a natalidade infantil!  
Você fica com um dos filhos, e eu caso com Sasuke. Você aceita casamento em dupla? *-*  
Olha que se eu precisar mesmo de ajuda, eu peço mesmo!

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Mago das Fadas**

Sim, eu também acho ela carismática... alias, eu acho que é isso que faz com que eu tenha superado um pouco o meu ódio...  
Bom, ela sobreviveu, agora é esperar para ver o que vai acontecer... E NÃO PARE DE LER, temos que ver tudo... Kishimoto não me surpreende mais!  
Mas você se recuperou (assim como eu), e sabe que ela não morreu!  
Sim, criei várias histórias com Sasuke e o Naruto, é só ir no meu perfil vê-las!  
Pra ser Yaoi, não precisa ser Hentai... E pelo jeito Naruto não foi o 6º hokage, talvez o 7º, torcerei para isso! A Hinata como líder do clã é algo obvio, mas o Neji também pode ser, mas Naruto e Hinata casados, acho difícil, pelo menos agora, fala sério, eles tem só 16 anos...  
E eu também não sou uma criança de olhos pintados que não consegue agüentar uma brincadeira que é essa enquete, sem nem ao menos tentar ofender a autora da mesma... e pelo que eu re-li no corpo da enquete e pelo que eu sei sobre mim mesma, não amo o mundo inteiro, e não digo que ele não me compreende, porque se um dia eu ligasse para as pessoas que vivem no mundo que não me compreende pode ter certeza, que não estaria perdendo meu tempo respondendo sua review!

Obrigado pela compreensão!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**BiBiHMH-Inuzuka-27**

Sim, eu também prefiro a Tenten e a Temari, e hoje dia, a Sakura é o mesmo que nada! (o nada sendo mais interessante!)  
Sim, ela é mesmo uma personagem indiferente, tentando um espaço maior no anime!  
Pra minha e sua tristeza, ela sobreviveu... MAS O KAKASHI TAMBÉM!  
Então você, eu, e mais umas pessoas mata o Kishimoto. É, o Japão vai ficar pequeno!  
NaruSasu, SasuNaru, os dois são MARA! Adooro!  
Sim, um final clássico para Naruto! ADOOORO²!

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Hatara-L**

Sua afirmação no item 2 foi profunda... CARA me impressionou... Foi lá dentro... ADOREI *-*  
Eu não acho ela 'estranha' até que voltei a gostar dela... (um pouco)  
Sim, é verdade sua afirmação, Kishi-chan está mostrando um lado da vida obvio para gente, e desconhecido pelo mundo dos animes...!  
Ficou em depressão depois? Porque?  
Você se colocou no final de Naruto? Tudo bem! Mas eu posso ficar com o Sasuke? *-*

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**

Sim, ela não pode ficar com o Naruto! É antiético!  
Sim, a cena ficou meio... estranha.  
É verdade, ficaria estranho, ele se apaixonar logo de cara, mas foi normal, ele ficar impressionado, eu ficaria /fato!  
Um final admirável! Eu gamay!

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Carol**

Mostrar quem é... você acha que ela ainda tem coisas para mostrar? Ou seja, ela tem que mostrar quem é a Hinata?  
Gostei do seu final, é criativo, e adoray a parte do Gaara!  
E cenas de amor, estão super aceitas! Eu adoraria, mas o kishi-baka?

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**loveDeidara**

Sim, eu também odeio as duas... Mas fazer o que? Naruto continua com algumas sem-graça no enredo...  
Aff!

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Mary**

Sei como é desistir de ver o anime... Digamos que estou quase assim...  
Você ama ela, mas quer ela morta? =OO Você é malvada!  
UHUUUL, YAOI RULEZ!  
Não importa a ordem, se é Yaoi, com o Sasuke e o Naruto, é Mara! /fatão  
Uaal, seu final perfeito pra Naruto é... PERFEITO! Mas eu e eu como fico? Você pegou os mais gatos! Deixa o Gaara ou Itachi pra mim? Já que o Sasuke é do Naruto!  
Popularizou é pouco, contaminou mais que a Gripe suína! É Yaoi na cabeça, e o Kishi-baka lucrando!

Obrigado pela review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Juliana**

Você, eu, e mais a torcida de SasuNaruSasu, ela não precisava abrir a boca... e agora nesse cap. 458 o Sai bocão, vai e fala pra Sakura que o Naruto AMA a Sakura... PÔ o Kishimoto quer me matar com esses capítulos?  
Sim, NejiHina, é lindo, e eu gosto, NaruHina, NÃÃÃÃO!  
Sabe, agora eu to com duvida, nem sei se o final vai ser SasuNaru, ou NaruHina, nos últimos capítulos me deu a duvida de NaruSaku e SasuSaku... MALDITO KISHIMOTO!  
AAMAY, O FINAL PERFEITO! Quero estar no dia lá, pra tirar fotos! Acervo Yaoi On!

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**naru-chan**

Sim, eu fiquei por dias... Mas é a vida... e agora, tem a Sakura... Esse Kishimoto me mata com essas garotas!

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Lady Yuraa (PPTusachan)**

Eu só acompanho pela net... num tenho Money pra comprar pela panine...  
Sim, ela precisa de mais 'tempero' termo correto! Ai, a Hinata, vai ficar legaal!  
Espero que o par romântico dele, seja o objetivo dele!  
Sim, ele coleciona e é um Tarado por Yaoi... Entrevista diz que TALVEZ Naruto terá um final com o Sasuke... (lógico, yaoi nada forte!)

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Kiara of pacera**

CARAAAAAA, sua ideia é a mesma que a minha! (Separadas no nascimento?)  
A diferença, é que eu gosto do Sasuke, e se ele não ficar com o Naruto, que fique sozinho, e feliz...o mesmo pro loirinho... Nada de Sakura e Hinata!

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Zetsubou-sensei  
**

Quando eu li o mangá, pensei ter baixado no lugar errado, tanto que até re-baixei... mas nada... o Kishimoto tinha feito aquilo mesmo...  
É ela pra mim num fedia nem cheirava pra mim... Mas agora... Quero ela distante do Naruto! Se possível, ela e a Sakura!  
Ele não pode deixar os dois juntos... é... ESTRANHO! É uma coisa, não legal... NADA MARA!  
Sim, se ele disse pra ela: - Desculpa Hinata, mas de você eu só quero amizade, gosto mesmo é do Sasuke *-*... Você deveria reparar mais no Neji – Eu piraria de felicidade.  
Seu final, parece legal... e é um final bem preciso... EU pelo menos acho!

Obrigado pelo review!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**alguem q ama a hinata**

Que isso, sem grila... E espero que não tenha me entendido mal... eu entendo muito bem como é estar naqueles dias... e não irei julgar você por nada... E espero não ter prejudicado você com aquelas 'acusações'.  
Foi egoísmo meu, falar de você sem nem ao menos saber de nada...  
Então acho que ambas estamos quites!

Obrigado pelo review e as desculpas!

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Ahh, **ADORAY todas as reviews, claro, teve uma que foram malvadas... mas eu gostei de todas! Saber sobre cada um de vocês é muito interessante!  
Então agora vamos a 2ª enquete que será sobre: Qual seu ANIME/MANGÁ preferido, e por quê?

**Enquete:**

1º Qual é o melhor anime que você já viu até agora, ou pretende ver?  
2° Porque ele é o melhor?  
3º Qual seu personagem preferido desse anime?  
4º Porque ele é seu preferido?  
5º Ele se parece com você?  
6º Um final perfeito para esse anime.  
7º Um final perfeito para esse personagem.  
8º Se você estivesse nesse anime, como você seria?  
9º Qual seria sua história?  
10º Qual/ Com quem seria seu final?

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

É isso pessoas, aguardo respostas!  
Beijinhos, tchau!

**Sexta feira, 31 de Julho de 2009**


End file.
